The present invention relates to fuel injector cleaner systems for motor vehicles, and, more particularly, to kits comprising elements used in cleaning fuel injectors.
Fuel injectors are used in motor vehicles for introducing fuel directly into the manifold or cylinders of an internal combustion engine. Over time, a fuel injector normally build up a deposit of carbon, or other contaminants, in its fuel-flow passage which degrade the operation of the fuel injector, resulting in inferior engine performance.
It is conventional to replace partially clogged fuel injectors to restore engine performance. Such replacement is costly both in materials and labor.
A preferred solution is a technique for cleaning fuel injectors in place in the engine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,773 and 4,606,311 disclose a cleaning system wherein the functions of the vehicle fuel pump are assumed by an external fuel pump provided on a service cart. These patents disclose electrical control of the fuel injectors from devices on the cart external to the engine. In essence, these inventions require duplication of the fuel-injection system except for the injectors and some of the piping.
The apparatus disclosed in the referenced patents is complex, costly and unsuitable for use by other than fully skilled mechanics having the requisite equipment and space available for storing it.
It appears to be desirable to provide an inexpensive fuel injector cleaning apparatus without the need for bulky and expensive equipment. For commercial viability, an automotive after-market product should be adaptable for use in as many different types of motor vehicles as possible. As is well known, most motor vehicle manufacturers in the United States and foreign countries have developed unique techniques for connecting together the elements of a fuel system. Thus, a problem exists in developing a fuel-injector cleaning product capable of being used with virtually all engines from all manufacturers.